Where the Sun Soaks In
by No More Masquerade
Summary: One-shot / SasuNaru / May Contain Spoilers / M- For Sexual Content After Sasuke is returned home, broken and half-dead, he is visited by Naruto for a spell. When Sasuke is released from the hospital, he leads Naruto to such a beauty that will never die.


**Where the Sun Soaks In**

One-shot / SasuNaru / May Contain Spoilers / M- For Sexual Content

Based on one of the most beautiful things in (or, as it seems, out of) existence: Love.

* * *

The sun pulled itself lazily above the trees of the vast and seemingly never ending forest. The light of a new day spread forth from the sun; burnt yellow-orange and soft pink. It spilled over the sky and soaked the day in a pink and blue light, as if it were a drink spilt on fabric. Venus twinkled one last time and made her exit for the morning, and the moon hung, white and faint, in the milky blue of the morning. A very lone cloud drifted among an explosion of oranges, yellows, blues, and pinks, and it blazed a red-pink in the sun and floated on its way.

And in the midst of a dazzling art show, Konoha rolled over in its bed, covered itself with its blankets, and grumbled angrily until it decided that it would, in fact, get out of bed that day and maybe have breakfast.

In the middle of town, however, one did not roll over and curse the morn. This one had been anticipating morning so impatiently that he'd not slept but a few minutes that night. At the first signs of light, this one threw his blankets to the floor, jumped from bed, and made for the shower-- for today was a day that he must be the most presentable that he could become. He cleaned until he sparkled and he combed and brushed until the roots of his hair became loose and his gums became irritated. He clipped nails and took swabs to his ears, and when the time came, he dressed. Slipping into his shoes, Uzumaki Naruto, more prepared than necessary, headed out the door and into his day.

Across town, on a bridge that stretched over a small stream, stood Haruno Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Hatake Kakashi. The sun was just beginning to peak through the leaves of the trees, and each one of the four calmly asked themselves where in the world Naruto must be.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said at last, raising her eyes from the constant flow of the stream, "Maybe we should go find Naruto. You know, he may still be sleeping."

Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto is not asleep; not today."

"Then where is he?" Sakura whined.

"Maybe he went to the wrong meeting spot," Sai offered.

Kakashi shook his head. "He knows where we are to meet up. He just won't be here."

Yamato shifted feet. "Senpai . . . then why are we waiting here?"

"To stay out of his way."

A light wind skipped through the trees, and a bird leapt off its perch overhead and soared away, four pairs of eyes following it carefully as it made its exit.

Across town, a bird landed skillfully outside the window of a hospital room, hopping carelessly several times in the sunlight before it hurried away, flapping urgently, having been startled by movement within the hospital room.

And within the hospital room, a nurse stepped carefully to the window of her patient's room and pulled back the curtains. A flood of light washed into the room and brought everything to life, including the sleeping boy on the bed. His dark hair shone just slightly and his fair skin blazed like snow in sunlight. His eyelids fluttered and twitched, like the wings of a butterfly in a soft wind, until they opened enough to expose dark orbs of spilt black ink that reflected the world like mirrors.

The nurse stepped away from the window and looked to the bed-ridden boy. He, however, had already set his stony gaze to the window, which overlooked rooftops and treetops, so the nurse was ignored, but she smiled nonetheless, happy to see that her patient was making it a regular routine to wake at a reasonable hour, rather than late into the afternoon; a sure sign that he was steadily regaining his health, which had been lost to a great battle against the boy's brother that the boy had just barely escaped with his life and pride. He was then taken away by a relative, who had his way with him, and in the end, in the distant end, he was found, unconscious, by his only true comrades, who took him home and laid him to rest in the hospital.

Now, though he was inwardly confused and outwardly exhausted, he woke and waited, for he knew, he was just instinctively sure, that someone was going to call on him that day. Someone important, and they were the only reason he'd willed himself to wake.

He would tell you that his early rising was simply due to his getting well. This was no lie, but he was not so well that he didn't need to sleep to two in the afternoon. He was hardly able to hold his chopsticks on his own without his hand trembling, but he forced himself to do so and would not allow a single hand to help him. Only one thing struck his mind when asked if he needed help: Help was needed only by those not yet well enough to accept visitors. But, in his eyes, it was his life and anyone he wanted should be accepted into it, no matter if he was weak or strong, ill or well, and if having control over his own life meant having control over his own health, then he would do as much.

The nurse, after taking her eyes from her patient, opened the door, which had been knocked upon in slight urgency.

The patient looked up as well, struggling to keep awake, but very alert, considering. His eyes came to rest upon a very orange figure who spoke to the nurse in a loud, excited tone that the patient had trouble pulling words from. As the visitor spoke, he stared at the patient, his eyes set on him from the moment the door opened to the moment he sat beside the bed of the patient, the door closing as the nurse left the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he took a seat.

Sasuke looked to Naruto, using every ounce of power he had left.

"Na . . . ru . . . tuh."

Naruto smiled, his gums showing and his eyes half closed as tears formed and started down his cheeks.

This was the day he'd been building up to since the day he found himself beaten by his best friend-- the boy now laying in the bed before him. He'd dreamt of this reunion and had played it out in his head again and again. When he had retrieved his friend at last, knowing for fact that he would one day, in the near future, be well again, his dreams increased in occurrence and abnormality. He saw himself in strange costumes in strange lands, cutting through thickets of purple bamboo and swimming down ice cold rivers of liquid glass, fighting his way to Sasuke, who was always portrayed upon a bed of stone: All just beneath his closed eyelids. Now the time had come for the real thing, the true reunion, the final time that they would truly say hello to one another.

"Hello," Naruto said, his smile softening.

Sasuke stared at his hands. After a minute of decision and exhausting will, he managed a smile that he could not manage to lift up for Naruto to see properly. Today, however, Naruto was at the peak of his ability of observation, and not a twitch of Sasuke's fingers passed unnoticed.

"Hello," Naruto said again, brushing away his tears with the sleeve of this jacket, "Hello."

And now Sasuke was smiling without trying.

The sun rose up high and the sky cleared out until it was nothing but blue. A bird claimed a perch beside the window of Sasuke's room, and it looked out over its playground of trees and buildings and sky. There was a silent expectation in the room as the two boys watched the bird, waiting for a song; its greatest hit, its solo, its melody of the morning.

Sasuke turned his head away at his fastest speed (which was so not-fast that it could hardly have been called slow) and rest his head against his pillows.

Naruto shifted in his chair. "I . . . I missed you a lot," he said at last, his moment of passing charm gone and an unusual shyness falling over him, "It was hard without you."

Sasuke did not wish he could speak properly because he had nothing to say.

"I mean," Naruto said, rubbing his sweaty palms on the knees of his pants, "I was always around people, but I kept getting lonely, and I didn't get it until you were put into this place. Then it felt like, even if I couldn't see you, I knew you were here, in reach, and soon you'd be . . . you know."

Sasuke did know. He nodded his head shakily and slowly. This was his last ounce of energy, however, and with one last exhale that he tried to form into words, Sasuke's eyes closed and he left nothing for Naruto but the very soft-spoken, "I," and hours of waiting.

And through the day until the evening, when the sun said its farewells and left behind it dark, bottomless-pit skies, Naruto sat beside Sasuke's bed, and would not budge, even when he felt sleep overcoming him and his head fell to the side and his eyes closed. And even into his sleep, he thought deeply of what might possibly have come after the very simple word, "I". He dreamt heavily of it and Sasuke, after he opened his eyes once more (and after overcoming the slight shock in the realization that Naruto was there beside him), saw the hint of confusion and frustration lingering upon Naruto's face; upon every feature and spritzed over his overall energy like a perfume.

Despite his inward longing to speak once more with Naruto-- though he still knew not what he'd say-- Sasuke contained himself as if the urge to wake Naruto had been a very fleeting thought, and for several hours he watched Naruto sleep, his face slowly relaxing to the point that it appeared that he may have died. Then, with as much strength as he could muster, Sasuke gripped Naruto's collar and tugged downward, causing him to jump, but not to his feet. Sasuke held Naruto to the bed to get his point across.

Naruto blinked warily. "You want me to go home and sleep?" he croaked.

Sasuke shook his head mechanically.

" . . . You want me to sleep here?" Naruto said, frowning.

Sasuke nodded once, very slowly.

Naruto continued to frown, baffled and half-asleep. "In this bed?"

Sasuke tugged Naruto towards himself, as if he were going to attempt to pull Naruto right in with him as to not have any more confusion.

Naruto shook his head, as if to say "No, this is ridiculous," but one last tug from Sasuke was enough to change his decision, if not his mind, and he was rather glad Sasuke's expression was masked by the darkness of night.

Slow and clumsily, Naruto pulled off his shoes and jacket, setting them on the chair, and lay gingerly atop the blankets beside Sasuke.

A soft growl told him to stop fooling around, so, his pink face drenched in the blackness of night, Naruto slipped under the covers, tensing every time he felt himself touch Sasuke's cotton hospital gown, or an arm, foot, hand, or leg not belonging to him.

Then, in the depths of night, Naruto dipped back into a deep sleep, very unaware of the tired but watchful eyes upon him, which, too, closed and slept in not much time.

And the days commenced and not one person entered or left the room aside from the nurse, Naruto sleeping in Sasuke's bed and Sasuke, very slowly, becoming well.

It was a day so fine that even the birds were too busy enjoying it to take the time to sing, and that day was the day in which Sasuke became well. After a week in the hospital with Sasuke, Naruto had gained very little information on Sasuke and what had happened since he'd left three years ago, and at one point during the week he had stopped asking questions or saying anything, though Sasuke seemed perfectly content with this.

So, when the time came that Sasuke was well, both were just looking out the window, Naruto in his chair, Sasuke propped up in bed, very much silent.

The door slid open and the nurse stepped in with the doctor at her side.

"Good morning, you two," the nurse said cheerily. "Sasuke-kun, you may be glad to hear that this may be your final check-up."

Sasuke did not look particularly disappointed or excited.

"Well, let's get this done and over with," the doctor said, smiling kindly. "Naruto-kun, you may stay in here if you wish, we won't be long."

Naruto nodded. "I'll just . . ." He was quite ignored, so he didn't finish speaking and took a post in the corner of the room.

Despite the doctor's prior words, they did take long. They checked just about everything there was to check on Sasuke: They checked his pulse and reflex, and mouth and ears, and nose and eyes, and they listened to him cough and breath, and to his heart, and they examined a sample of his blood, and when they finished checking things, they gave Sasuke pills and a shot, and a bandage and a paper to sign. Then they had him walk (or attempt to walk) around the room. When this failed and Sasuke was dragged back to his bed, a wheel chair was wheeled in and Sasuke was left alone with his paperwork, a pen, a wheelchair, his clothes, and Naruto.

Sasuke scratched out his named several times, his birth-date twice, his home address, and his closest family. Of course, Sasuke had no "closest family" to speak of, as most of them had been killed by his brother, who he killed in turn. The only other family member he had had been a distant relative, whom he'd taken the time to get close to and kill in his sleep. So, because he had no direct blood or official family, Sasuke wrote out the name of the only person who might be considered as his guardian and the only person who might be considered his sibling.

_Family:  
Name: Hatake Kakashi  
Address: 524 Mugibatake Toori, Konoha  
Relation: Parent  
Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Address: 936 Kaigara Gairo, Konoha  
Relation: Brother_

When he was through, he stood shakily, shooing Naruto away when he took a step closer to help, and leaned against the bed for support. Then, without a word of warning, for he cared not if Naruto saw a thing, he slipped out of his hospital gown and pulled on his boxers, pants, shirt, shoes, and tied a rope around his waist in order to keep his pants and waist-cloth from falling to his feet. While Sasuke strapped on his gloves, Naruto, recovered from the shock of seeing a very nude Sasuke, set something in Sasuke's hand, which was out stretched as his other hand worked on the straps.

Sasuke frowned and, sitting on the bed, finished his work and looked to Naruto's offering.

"You dropped it," Naruto said.

Sasuke fingered the blue fabric and cold metal. Then, with something close to a smile, he tied on his old head band, the metal shining in the afternoon sun, the Konoha symbol standing out in the center of his forehead.

Then Sasuke stood once more-- allowing Naruto to support him-- and lowered himself into the wheel chair. Now, trust me enough to believe that Sasuke had enough pride in him that he didn't believe he needed help in rolling himself around, despite that he'd lost enough pride to feel comfortable in the knowledge that he'd be in a wheelchair for the next week. So, he laid his papers on his lap and took hold of the wheels, rolling out the door before Naruto could reach for the wheel chair handles. In a moment of panic, Naruto rushed out the door and walked beside Sasuke, who had already started to struggle with the wheels, his arms shaking, his fists practically vibrating.

"Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, grabbing the handles, "You're going to kill yourself."

Sasuke grunted and mumbled something.

Naruto huffed. However, he wanted to preserve his non-rival relationship with Sasuke for just a snippet longer, so he said nothing. Instead, he acted like he was going to swerve into the wall, which got a yelp from Sasuke. This, however, obviously did just as much harm as speaking would have done, and could be called pointless, at best. Nonetheless, after taking several slurred curses from Sasuke and laughing himself silly, Naruto continued down the hall, still giggling.

"This could end up being fun," Naruto snickered, pushing the wheel chair around an on-coming nurse.

"Usaratonkachi," Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms for lack of anything else to do.

And after a minuscule fuss over Sasuke's papers, and his departing, and having to come back in a week, all was well and Naruto was rolling Sasuke down the road towards Sasuke's home, which had been uninhabited for the last three years.

However, Sasuke had other plans, and he grabbed the wheels, turning himself around, facing the opposite direction.

"Go," he grunted hoarsely.

"But you have to go home," Naruto said, being pulled forward slightly as Sasuke attempted to roll onward, "They said you need rest and sleep and that stuff."

Sasuke apparently didn't care.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, tugging on the handles, only causing Sasuke to gather all his strength in order to keep from being pulled back. "Sasuke! Come on, you have to go home!"

With a smirk, Sasuke stopped his struggling.

Naruto made a face and found himself stumbling backward until he was on his back. By the time he was on his feet, Sasuke was already a ways down the road, going rather slowly, but fast enough that Naruto ran to make sure Sasuke didn't get too far ahead. But, with all politeness, it is true that Sasuke was not going to go far without being found or caught in very little time.

"Jackass," Naruto grumbled, walking alongside Sasuke as he rolled himself down the road, "You're more pigheaded than Ino."

Sasuke growled and rolled himself forward one last time. "Push me," he snapped, out of breath.

Naruto sighed. There was no use in arguing. He pushed Sasuke on down the road, having no idea where he was taking them both. Naruto wheeled Sasuke through the town until houses became sparse. He stopped only once when he arrived at the edge of the forest, and continued when Sasuke said, "Well? Go." Soon Sasuke was casually navigating his ship in an ocean of trees, Naruto his current and wind. "Take a right here. Left here. Right. Left. Keep going. Left. Go back, I just said left back there. No, left. Good. Right. There, just keep going."

But, of course, Naruto was rather unlucky as he tried to find spaces between trees in which he might fit a wheel chair, ducking under low branches and always running Sasuke into trees. At one point, Sasuke called for a break and pulled his legs and arms in before calling for the continuation of the journey.

In the chair, however, things were not bad at all and Sasuke quite enjoyed the familiar surrounding of his home forest. Trees raised their arms to the sky and wiggled their fingers in the breeze, shaking out their tight green curls which hummed in the summer wind. Twigs and leaves rustled and crunched under wheels and feet; feet all over the forest. Squirrels sped across the earth and up trees in a ridiculous rush, birds lunched near the protection of the bushes where foxes hid themselves, slyly advancing on their prey, quickly scurrying as a dear dipped its head down for a snack, oblivious to the tiny threat that had lost all wits and fled. A song played throughout the forest like an orchestra, every sound mixing together to the point that only the most distinct of sounds could be recognized.

Just before Naruto had settled on the decision of giving up and turning around, even if it meant carrying Sasuke back home because of his protesting, the trees made room and began to spread out to the point that Naruto saw what he'd been led to, and he began moving a little faster, despite himself. Soon he was stepping out into a small clearing, filled with grass and flowers and sunlight. The sound of a deer lingered as it ran as fast as it could from its lunch, and a small gang of sparrows flew away.

Naruto stepped away from Sasuke's wheel chair and looked around before turning to Sasuke, who had uncurled himself and leaned forward, as if deciding whether or not to get up.

"How'd you find this place?" Naruto asked, not aware of how loud he was in comparison to the forest around him.

Sasuke made up his mind and leaned back in his chair. "My mother and I . . . We took a walk one day . . . We just stumbled upon it . . . I started coming here . . . a lot . . . It's always been my secret spot."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's slow and rasping speech. He smiled at his words and he smiled at what he spoke of-- which lay before him: An island dripping with sunlight. Then he smiled even more and he smiled at Sasuke and how he was at last trying to stand up. In time, Naruto was smiling at how Sasuke had resorted to just sitting on the floor, and his smile turned to laughter and he sat before Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Usaratonkachi," he said, very clearly. He clasped Naruto's hands and lifted them upward. "Stand up."

Naruto, whose laughter had subsided to a small smirk, obliged, standing and pulling Sasuke to his feet. "Where to, your majesty?" He bowed, causing Sasuke to stumbled, which brought Naruto right back to smiling.

"Hmph. Just bring me to the center . . . idiot."

And so Naruto walked backward slowly, matching Sasuke's slow pace, placing Sasuke's hands on his shoulders and putting his own hands over them, creating a brilliant system. Naruto looked backward, making sure he wouldn't trip over any of his imaginary obstacles, and Sasuke stared hard at the corner of Naruto's eyes, willing him not to be foolish: Not to look away from his face.

At the end of five years, Naruto began to bend his knees in order to lower Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke, however, had his own idea.

After a quick roll on his heels, Sasuke leaned himself rather gently against Naruto, who, wanting to be as careful with Sasuke as possible, ended up leaning backwards to the point that he fell with a soft thud to the grass. Sasuke pushed himself up with his last bit of energy for the moment and looked down into Naruto's face, which was bewildered and panicky. After the entirety of three seconds, Sasuke's arms gave out and he collapsed onto Naruto.

A very natural silence fell over the two as heartbeats were heard and felt and the awareness of one of the other became strong.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying his very best to regain what strength he had. He felt (or didn't feel) Naruto lift his hands away from his shoulders and stir as if considering sitting up. Carefully and slowly, Sasuke reached up blindly to Naruto's face until his fingers were in his hair. Naruto's movement ceased and it seemed, for a moment, that his breathing may have as well. As slow as he would have moved had he not been so weak, Sasuke reached to Naruto's neck and ran his fingers upward until he was fingering the tails of Naruto's head band and untying the secure knot.

The grass cushioned the sound as Naruto's head band was pushed to the side and off his forehead. Now Naruto had closed his eyes, smoothly and softly, as if he were falling asleep. Sasuke pulled himself up to the point that his cheek touched Naruto's, and he lifted his head. Blue eyes revealed themselves and reflected in black glass. A long pause allowed for a moment to think, but there was little to think of except how perfectly OK everything was. Then Sasuke let his head down, delicate and easy, his lips pressing down affably on Naruto's. For a moment they were still, eyes hazy with day dreams that they never knew they had once dreamt. Then Naruto tilted his head to the side just so, and tilted his chin just so, and then he was kissing Sasuke back.

An impulse to explore came upon Sasuke, and he subtly brought his hands to the collar of Naruto's jacket. His neck curved as he was kissed, and he found himself with his lips parted and parting Naruto's lips in an exotic exercise of those who kiss. He worked his fingers around Naruto's collar until he found the zipper, which he pulled until there was no where else to lead it. Smooth hands touched his face and neck and he slid his tongue over Naruto's, feeling out every taste bud and tasting Naruto like a fine wine. He pressed his hands over the warm skin and rough netting of Naruto's chest. As he ran his fingers over a defined collar bone, Sasuke found himself being pushed upward, hands sliding his shirt from his shoulders and a tongue sliding over the roof of his mouth. The warm, sun-soaked grass pressed against his back and soft lips pressed against his face. Despite it all, he felt very much at ease; there was only physical pressure and mental calm.

A smile rolled over Sasuke's lips as Naruto let his own lips wander, almost bashfully, kissing cheeks and ears. Sasuke moved slightly and kissed the spot just between Naruto's eyes. Naruto moved to hide a blush, and as he tilted his head, Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's jaw line and kissed his neck. His eyes met Naruto's as he turned his head and they shared a private session of wordless speech.

"This is weird," Naruto said when he felt he would be in-line to use words. He smiled slightly.

"You're weird," Sasuke said, reaching up and pushing Naruto's jacket from his shoulders. "Should I bite through all that netting, or will you just take off your shirt?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt up over his head. As he let his shirt drop from his hand, he made to lean over Sasuke. Sasuke's train of thought, however, was on a different track, and he pushed Naruto back shakily, letting himself believe he had done it all on his own, while Naruto leaned back, very much on his own, until he lay on the ground. Sasuke pulled himself to his knees and then looked over the expanse of Naruto's bare skin.

It was soft and warm under his fingers as Sasuke touched and caressed each inch of skin. He dipped his fingers into Naruto's belly button and swirled his finger tips over the soft flesh of Naruto's stomach, receiving the award of the sweet laughter that flowered from Naruto's smiling lips, each sound he made hanging in the trees and over their heads like a passing fog. Then, with poised lips, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto's chest. It had a similar feeling to that of a very soft leather and had the slight fragrance of a bed that had not been slept in for a long while. Opening his mouth, Sasuke pressed his tongue against Naruto's skin. The taste was like nothing he had ever experienced and could only be said to taste like Naruto.

With a shaky sigh, Naruto placed unsure and hesitant hands on the back of Sasuke's neck and kept his eyes open to the clearest sky he'd seen since he'd stood upon the hospital roof, facing Sasuke, three years prior. Now he watched as the sky, already cloudless, became clearer and clearer to the point that he was sure he could see individual pieces of it. The sun flowed in like a running faucet and warmed his bare skin and clothes. Warmer still we're the lips upon his chest and stomach, which moved painfully slow, but with such tenderness that their speed mattered not.

At last, as unwilling as he was to subdue to his fatigue, Sasuke took a deep breath and rested his head against Naruto's chest, his body falling limp over Naruto's. With a smile that he would have hated Sasuke to see, Naruto relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke: And there they lay, for at least an hour, in the warmth of the sun and the gradually cooling grass.

And at some time, Sasuke fell into a pit of sleep. His breathing became less practiced and his eyes closed on the flowers and grass, and his entire being slumped in complete black out. Naruto, so careful not to wake him that he moved at sloth-speed, laid Sasuke upon the grass, lying beside him and setting his sights upon the beautiful, sleeping face, letting the moist, warm breath blow over him like a summer breeze. He had the fleeting thought of how beautiful it would be for Sasuke to simply take a breath and breathe Naruto in until he spread throughout every corner of his body. Of course, this thought did not last long, for Naruto was becoming unsure of the goings-on of this small island of sunlight in the middle of the forest, and he wasn't understanding his feelings or sudden urges. He could hardly even understand the only thing he _did _understand: that he most certainly wanted to be here.

Meanwhile, despite the feeling that all had come to a stop, the world turned. The sun ducked carefully behind the trees, still hiding from the persistent moon, as always. Shadows trickled slowly down the tree trunks, puddling and filling the small island of grass and flowers. Deer and squirrels and birds headed home, yawning and tired, and owls opened yellow eyes to passing bats and others so bold as to forever live by night. The wind skipped merrily through the forest, and Sasuke and the trees shivered. Naruto glanced around, as if trying to politely say that he could not bring warmth to everyone who wished to be held, and he moved in on Sasuke, who opened his eyes to the prodding cold.

And together, they outstretched arms and held on to the one another. Cold was not welcome, but neither was the confines of a house. It was not willingly admitted, but the love being exchanged was growing so rapidly that it could never all be contained within a building, and anything which tried to capture it all and hold it in one place would, without a doubt, crack and spill forth such untamed love. So, the love grew and grew with every heart beat felt, with every breath taken, and the entire forest sighed with an undefined tranquility.

Then, on his own, using his own strength and energy, Sasuke sat up, still holding tight to Naruto, who warily opened his eyes to the world once more.

"What are you doing?" Naruto mumbled, almost tentative toward speaking above the voice of the forest, which sang softly to its children.

"I know something that I didn't know before," Sasuke whispered, pressing his fingers under Naruto's sleepy eyes. He cupped his face in his hands and leaned closer, wobbling just slightly. Then, like the landing of a leaf from its voyage from the heavens, Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's, kissing him softer than the stillest air would have hung there. Hands moved slowly, Naruto's to Sasuke's face, Sasuke's to the small of Naruto's back, and then it came.

Never would either know a more beautiful kiss. The sky burned purple and red overhead and bats chattered and sped beneath it, and under it all, passion rose up like fire, bringing even the wind to an uncertain halt. Hands gripped hair and clothes, and breathing quickened and caught, like a wild animal in a trap. Tongues dove and crashed into one another in a sudden fright that they may never come together again. Teeth clattered and clicked against each other. Never had the senses been so acute: each boy could smell the sweet redolence of the other as if burying their noses into a flower, such as lilacs or roses or honeysuckle, but given another scent; a scent much sweeter. Tastes were so incisive that the flavor of the other could be broken down; sweet here, savory there, salty now, bitter then. No single touch could be foreseen, so the feel of the other was always startling and sensational. It was as if something so extraordinary and unheard of was being concocted that everything was magnified times ten, not limited to senses, but going up and beyond and intensifying every feeling felt to the point that each boy could hardly stand to sit in his own skin any longer without ripping forth from it, his own body not able to handle its owner's emotions and dreams that moved so rapidly that they could hardly be discerned from one another.

When it all came to a stop-- slow and without a definite time of cessation, like a train-- the remainder of the clothes wiggled away like inchworms down their legs. There was still love left to be picked like flowers, and if every cell on one another that could be accessed wasn't explored, then there was still work to be done for someone.

Naruto was the first to be pushed to the grass, breathing heavily and so beautiful and glorious that day came again, for he made up for the sun's absence. He was such a banquet that Sasuke didn't know where to start. He skimmed his hands over Naruto's thighs and naval and up his torso and down his legs to his feet. Then, without hesitation, he brushed his fingers over Naruto's penis. A tiny sound bloomed and drifted from Naruto's lips and he watched the sky once more, unsure if he wanted this or not. Then Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's shaft and Naruto knew there was no going back: He didn't see how he could. There was no opening, in the situation or in his own feelings. He wanted to be here and he knew, he knew, he wanted to be with Sasuke.

Quite shamelessly, Sasuke indulged himself. It was more treat then he felt he deserved: the sounds he was privileged to hear, the cuisine he was welcome to taste. He moved his hand up and down carefully, triggering a million different tones and sounds to blossom forth from Naruto like a garden in spring, overflowing with flowers and colors. Lowering himself like a mother bird lowers her wings over her children, Sasuke bowed his face closer to the gem which he held in his hands, and like he were blowing on a spoonful of hot soup, Sasuke brought his lips to the very tip of Naruto's member and kissed it softly.

Naruto brought in more air than he could handle and found himself breathing out in the same manner that he would had he been punched in the stomach. His cheeks grew red and a shudder overcame him, spreading to his fingers and toes. He was just calming down when Sasuke swallowed him whole, and he tensed, as if something miraculous was going to happen. Then Sasuke moved away, and perhaps something miraculous did happen, for something within Naruto screamed and exploded and shot forth from his lips and he mimicked the scream that had already occurred so Sasuke might hear it too.

"I love you!" he shouted, gripping the grass, which screamed with him in pain as it was torn at its roots and stems.

Sasuke looked up, saliva stringing from his lips. He nodded. "I know."

Naruto paused, making a face and frowning. "Now that I've told you . . . "

"No," Sasuke said, "I've known."

Naruto sat up, blushing, embarrassed at his own nudity. "But I didn't even know . . ."

"But it was there."

The wind hushed the forest and the two boys obeyed as well, falling silent and falling into the other's eyes.

An owl hooted.

Then Naruto laughed, and the sound rang like coins tousled about in a bag. He laughed despite his discomfort at being exposed, and soon that discomfort went away, and he found himself holding a very tired-- but very content-- Sasuke in his arms. He rejoiced in his discovery and rejoiced in his love and was soon silently and calmly rejoicing the beauty that had (seemingly) so suddenly come upon his life as he laid a sleeping Sasuke upon the ground. He rejoiced as he dressed himself and he rejoiced as he helped a partly-awake Sasuke dress. He even rejoiced as he wheeled Sasuke through the dark forest, hardly knowing where he was going but for his sense of smell, which led him just enough that he went the right direction, but not down quite the same path which he'd already taken.

Sly eyes followed the two boys home, like lights lit to guide the way. Soundless foot steps walked beside them, following, following . . . Naruto looked up from his uncharted path and stared hard at a patch of bushes. But still, even as his heart began to race faster than usual, Naruto held his smile and blitheness, which brought him once more to a blissful flight, and his prior wariness shed from him as if it were a ribbon tied to a wrist or finger that came to snag and ended up left behind.

Like a parade of escorts, the inhabitants of the forests followed Naruto and his load out of the forest, staring after them until the darkness yawned and breathed them in, swallowing them whole as they left the forest behind them. Back on the road, Naruto became painfully aware of the rest of the world and began to wonder what each person in each house would think if they knew; if only they knew what had happened less than an hour earlier on the most beautiful island in the most beautiful sea. They would cringe, and they would frown. They would stick out their tongues and they would shake their heads in disgust.

Sasuke stirred and, in good time, opened his eyes and shifted to a more up-right position in his chair. In that instance, a great sweep of adoration and endearment rushed over Naruto as if it had all been turned into cold water and dropped over his head. The houses and buildings full of hateful and angry people became empty boxes lining the street and all that mattered was that Sasuke was wrapping his arms around himself for warmth, which could only mean he was cold. With one elegant sweep, Naruto slipped his jacket off his arms and back and shoulders and draped it over Sasuke's front, pulling it up to his neck. Sighing in with peevishness that he must be taken care of, Sasuke slumped under the jacket but soon after gave in to defeat and huddled up, making such an expression that he came to be smiling and frowning at once.

"You don't always have to be the one saving everyone else," Naruto muttered, almost smiling.

"You're not saving me," Sasuke grumbled, staring up at the starry sky, "Just pushing me around."

"And if I _didn't _push you around, then I would have to come and save you."

There was no answer and Sasuke ducked down into the jacket like he was a great orange turtle.

That night-- after Naruto tucked Sasuke in, playing a mother and kissing him on the forehead and telling Sasuke, in a high, girlish voice, to "holler if ya'll need some lovin'"-- Naruto made himself a cup of chocolate and a bed and settled in, sipping slowly at the rich drink as he sat, very much in a cocoon, on his make-shift bed on the couch in Sasuke's home.

Something, somewhere in the house, rustled and, without looking up, Naruto called out, "Sasuke, you idiot, go back to bed!"

Sasuke sunk down into the couch on the opposite end from Naruto.

"Go to bed," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke from behind his steaming mug.

After a good, hearty yawn, Sasuke tugged a portion of Naruto's blankets over himself and let his head fall forward slightly, eyes closing like breadboxes.

Groaning in irritation, Naruto downed his chocolate and pulled Sasuke up by the arm, half-carrying him, half-supporting him back to his own bedroom where Naruto tucked him in once more and shut the door.

Back on the couch, Naruto lay still as he listened to blankets being pushed away, a door being opened, and feet shuffling though the house until the conductor and musician of such an orchestra of noises came to squeeze onto the couch beside Naruto, his back to him. This was enough, however, and Naruto led Sasuke back to his room once more, tucking them _both_ in and allowing Sasuke to cuddle up to him and wrap his arms around him.

"Good night," Naruto mumbled, despising the blush on his face which could not be seen in the dark.

"Good indeed," Sasuke croaked, exhausted from his day's adventures.

The stars twinkled and several gray clouds stood-- unfazed by glittering attempts to be seen-- in front of several of the stars, preventing constellations to be seen wholly and angering many-a stargazer. The night sky stood still as the stars hummed and buzzed, just as one would stand if covered in butterflies. Under roofs, people loved and were loved, and under one roof in particular, love ignited like the first sign of a forest fire, eating slowly at its first taste of brush and logs, patiently working towards the day that it would erupt into a great blaze, smoking and burning with heat and a passion to be strong that cannot be ignited by water or sand, that has more than enough fuel to last an eternity, and that, in all these years since its first flicker, has not burnt out.

**End(of the written story)**

* * *

Many(many, many) thanks to Amarxlen for beta-reading this for me. She's awesome, people; true story. She's a wonderful beta-reader and she's an overall awesome person.

So, if you want to thank anyone for the lack of typos and strange sentences (if there are any, it's my fault), then Amarxlen's your girl. Yay Amarxlen!

Also, thanks a million to Second Storey Stairwell for the great advise and critique and for being friggin' awesome.


End file.
